Recueil de dialogues
by Volcane4
Summary: Des petits OS dialogués, humoristiques et romantiques !
1. Un frère un peu trop protecteur

**Voilà le premier dialogue de ce recueil, initialement écrit pour la page facebook "Répertoire de fanfictions Harry Potter". Une super page très complète et très amusante que je vous invite à aller visiter. Y a vraiment de tout et au moins la moitié des fanfictions que j'ai lues, je les ai trouvées sur cette page.**

 **Disclaimer** **: La plupart des personnages cités ne sont (malheureusement) pas à moi mais à JK Rowling et cette fiction n'a pas de but lucratif.**

 **Personnages : Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malefoy ( il n'est pas là mais on en parle)**

 **Rating : K+ pour le langage**

 **Pairing : Scorpius/Lily**

 **Résumé : James Potter ne veut pas que sa soeur sorte avec un Malefoy. Lily n'est bien évidemment pas d'accord.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Un frère un peu trop protecteur**_

Devant la salle commune de Gryffondor, on pouvait entendre des éclats de voix. Apparemment, un frère et une soeur se disputaient :

_Lily !

_Quoi James ? _

Tu le sais très bien ! Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec n'importe qui. Et puis tu es trop jeune !

_J'ai quatorze ans James ! Je ne suis plus une gamine.

_Justement tu n' as que quatorze ans.

_ Et tu avais quel âge toi quand tu es sorti avec Eva Dubois ?

_Euh... Quatorze ans...

_Aha !

_ Lily Luna Potter !

_ Oui James Sirius idiot Potter ?

_ C'était Eva Dubois bon sang ! Pas Scorpius Malefoy ! Tu ne sortiras pas avec Malefoy, c'est hors de question ! Et puis avec Eva on est encore ensemble.

_ J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer qu' on sort déjà ensemble et depuis une semaine. Et déjà qui te dis qu'on ne sera plus ensemble dans trois ans ?

_ Casse.

_ Non. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Ne te mêle plus de ma vie sentimentale !

_ Putain mais t'es vraiment trop conne Lily !

_ C'est toi qui parles ?

_ De toute façon tous les potes et les cousins sont avec moi, sauf Albus qui a préféré rester neutre et Teddy qui m'a dit, je cite, d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre pour mes conneries de gamin. Christopher, Lysander, Lorcan, Sean, Leo, Hugo, Louis...

_ Louis c'est différent !

_Ah oui ?

_ Scorp lui plait.

_Même. Il y a aussi Fred...

_Fred aussi c'est différent.

_ Et pourquoi cette fois ?

_ Il a douze ans et je lui plais.

_ Il y a aussi le fils de Charlie.

_ Tu prends n'importe qui comme allié et tu te souviens même pas du nom de nos cousins ? T'es pathétique ! Pour l'amour du ciel il s'appelle Liam, il habite en Roumanie et il a neuf ans ! Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse de neuf ans connaît a l'amour ?

_ Suffisamment pour savoir qu' une Potter ne sort pas avec un Malefoy.

_ Abruti ! Bon si c'est une déclaration de guerre, il ne me reste plus qu' a envoyer des hiboux a Rose, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Dominique, Victoire, Vera, Allison, Mary, Amber, Alice... Oh et aussi Eva...

_ Non tu ne vas pas faire ça.

_ Oh si connard ! Je me barre, j'ai un petit ami a retrouver.

_ Non Lily attends ! Pas Eva t'as pas le droit !

_ Si ! T'as voulu briser mon couple, pourquoi je me gênerais pour foutre le bordel dans le tien ?

_C'est pas du jeu !

_ Ta gueule !

_Lily !

James s'élança alors à la poursuite de sa petite soeur plus si petite que ça. Albus qui passait par là et avait tout entendu de la scène se dit qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de ne pas s'en mêler. Secouant la tête amusé, il soupira :

"Et c'est moi qui suis à Serpentard !"

 **C'est fini ! Reviews ? Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir vos avis ;-)**

 **Volcane**


	2. Un petit ami légèrement coincé

**Voici le deuxième dialogue du recueil, encore une fois déjà posté sur** _**"Répertoire de fanfictions d'Harry Potter"**_ **sur facebook**. **Il est pas terrible terrible (en tout cas c'est celui que j'aime le moins de tous ceux que j'ai écrits) mais bon je vous le poste quand même. J'espère qu'il vous plaira un minimum...**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la fantastique JK Rowling et j'écris juste pour le plaisir :-)**

 **Personnages : Scorpius Malefoy et Ron Weasley**

 **Pairing : Scorpius/Rose**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Scorpius va demander la main de Rose à son père d'une façon plus que vieux jeu**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Un petit ami légèrement coincé**

Ron Weasley était bien tranquille dans son fauteuil quand il entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Il alla donc ouvrir à un invité qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

"_ Monsieur Weasley ?

_ Mal..." commença Ron, surpris "Scorpius. Bonjour." se reprit-il plus gentiment.

"_ Bonjour Monsieur. J'ai à vous entretenir d'une affaire... importante...

_ Hé décoince-toi gamin ! T'es pas chez ton père, tu peux parler librement.

_ Monsieur, c'est assez délicat.

_ C'est bon, parle. Je vais pas te bouffer !

_Eh bien, vous savez que Rose et moi nous apprécions plus que de simples amis.

_ Oui c'est bon vous avez dix-huit ans, vous êtes grands, vous sortez ensemble et vous couchez sûrement ensemble aussi ça va pas besoin de prendre des gants. Et je n'ai plus envie de t'étriper, Hermione m'a raisonné tu sais. Hahaha !

_ Hum... Euh oui... eh bien...

_ Oh je rigolais, pas besoin de faire cette tête Scorpius !

_ Hum... Monsieur Weasley... voilà. En fait Rose et moi voulons officialiser notre relation.

_ Mais c'est pas déjà fait, ça ?

_ Non enfin pas de la façon que vous imaginez. Je parle de quelque chose de plus officiel.

_ Et donc ?

_ Et donc Monsieur Weasley, avec votre permission, ah ffffffiou", expira le blondinet"," je viens vous demander la main de votre fille. "

Ron éclata alors de rire :

_ Hahaha ! OK c'est ton père qui t'envoie ?

_Euh oui... " Bafouilla Scorpius, penaud.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Monsieur Weasley répondit :

"_Alors tu lui diras qu'on est plus en 1950, que Rose et toi êtes majeurs aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu, que les formules de politesse comme celle-là sont largement dépassées et que la seule personne à qui tu dois demander pour epouser Rose, c'est elle même et sûrement pas ton père ou moi.

_ Mais du coup... c'est oui ?

_ Bah je sais pas moi demande à ta chérie !" rigola Ron. " Un conseil : joue la romantique avec Hermione ça a marché à merveille !

_ D'accord. Vous savez je suis soulagé, je croyais que vous me detestiez. Oh et s'il-vous plaît Monsieur Weasley, si vous pouviez éviter de dire à mon père que Rose et moi on... hum... vous voyez, quoi...

_ Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est pas comme si je lui parlais de toute façon !

_ Ok merci. Ben au revoir alors...

_Allez file, va retrouver ta presque fiancée. Oh et Scorpius ?

_ Oui ?

_ Oublie pas d'être jeune ! Salut gamin !"

Scorpius partit alors, soulagé et confiant, tandis que Ron, la porte refermée, s'esclaffait des manières plus que dépassées de Drago Malefoy. Le soir, Rose hurla de bonheur avant de manquer s'évanouir. Heureusement Scorpius la rattrapa et lui donna un baiser à réveiller mille Belles au Bois Dormant.

 **Voilà c'est fini ! Review ? Ca me ferait trop plaisir !**

 **Volcane4**


	3. Al Potter ou comment(ne pas)être discret

**Hey ! Voici le troisième dialogue du recueil, un peu plus romantique et un peu moins comique que les précédents. Des trois postés, c'est celui qui a eu le plus de succès sur Facebook donc espérons que ça sera pareil ici ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Ils sont à JK Rowling et c'est elle qui gagne de l'argent avec. Moi je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec ses œuvres ^^**

 **Personnages : Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy**

 **Rating : K+ / T je suis pas sûre**

 **Pairing : Scorpius/Albus**

 **Résumé : Albus divague sur Scorpius... qui entend tout pour son plus grand bonheur (et le notre)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Albus Potter ou comment (ne pas) être discret**

Albus Potter était seul dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il se laissa donc aller à penser à voix haute :

"_ Il est tellement beau ! Avec ses cheveux blonds, là, trop craquant ! Et ses yeux bleus, je voudrais me perdre dedans... Et puis il est si doux, sa peau doit-être douce... Il est tellement drôle ! Et charmant ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ne soit que mon meilleur ami ? Oh bon sang, je croirais entendre ma soeur ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi... "

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un ange blond, objet de tous ses fantasmes :

"_ À qui parles-tu Albus ?

_ Scorpius ?!" s'écria Al. "Euh...à personne... pourquoi ?

_ Oh, je vois. Et de qui parles-tu tout seul ?

_ De quelqu'un... enfin non personne. Personne en particulier..." bafouilla Albus.

Faisant un sourire charmeur, Scorpius s'approcha subtilement de son meilleur ami et en baissant la voix, dit :

_ Tu mens mal, Albus...

_ Beuh... non... je mens pas... pas du tout... hein ?

_ Je rectifie : tu mens TRÈS mal. C'est de moi qu'il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il en avançant un peu plus

_ Euh... non... je vois pas ce qui peut te faire... ahem... penser ça ?

_ T'en as beaucoup des meilleurs amis blonds aux yeux bleus, charmants et super sexys ?

_ Euh... j'ai pas dit... sexy" bafouilla un Albus plus que gêné

Avec un sourire enjôleur et sensuel, le blond se rapprocha encore plus du brun et susurra :

_Donc, tu avoues que tu as dit - et penses- le reste. Hein Albus ?

_ Euh... non. Tu fais quoi là ?

_ Je m'assois sur tes genoux."

_ Et là tu fais quoi ?

_ Je te retire ta cravate. Et je défais ta chemise. Chut, laisse-toi faire" murmura-t-il.

Albus eut alors un rougissement qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le nom de jeune fille de sa mère.

"_ Oh ! Et là ? hmmm..." D'un coup, sa bouche fut close par une autre.

_ Ça, ça s'appelle embrasser, Albus. T'es mignon avec tes questions.

"_ Euh merci mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Parce que tu me plais énormément. Et que j'en ai marre d'être juste ton meilleur ami.

_ Pardon ? Quoi ?!" réagit Albus, les yeux exorbités tant il n'y croyait pas

_ Parce que je t'aime idiot !"

Scorpius embrassa de nouveau Albus, doucement, sensuellement. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs langues se liaient et se déliaient, c'était tout simplement merveilleux. Il ajouta ensuite :

_ Et maintenant j'ai la preuve que toi aussi Al.

_Tu m'as espionné ?

_Moui...

_ M'en fous ! Embrasse-moi encore.

_ Vos desirs sont des ordres.

_ Je t'aime Scorpius. Et oui, t'es sexy !

_Je sais.

Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Hésitez pas à me laisser une petite (ou même une grosse, hein je limite pas) review, je mords pas !**

 **Volcane4**


	4. Voldy de Noël

**Salut ! Voilà le quatrième dialogue de ma collection. Pas de romance pour cette fois mais un humour noir plutôt pas mal (m'enfin moi j'aime bien).**

 **Personnages : Voldemort et un enfant moldu (ça promet ^^)**

 **Rating : K+ (humour noir)**

 **Résumé : Voldy se prend pour le père Noël !**

 **/!\ Attention humour noir. Ce dialogue est à prendre au environ 1000ème degré et surtout pas au sérieux ! Rangez vos larmes ! XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Voldy de Noël**

Le soir de Noël, un drôle de lutin vert sans nez plutôt effrayant se balade dans le Londres moldu. Il arrive chez un enfant resté debout pour voir le père Noël.

Voldy : "_Hey ! Joyeux Noël !

Enfant : _Il est où le père Noël ?

Voldy :_ Euh il est mort.

Enfant : _Quoi ?!

Voldy : _Oui il s'est pris un sort de la couleur de mon costume et il est mort. Je sais, c'est triste...

Enfant : _ Mais c'est horriiiiiible !" Sur ce il se met à pleurer.

Voldy :" _Mais comprends moi aussi. Son costume était rouge ! Rouge, comme l'expelliarmus de Potter et c'était vraiment très agaçant !

Enfant : _ C'est qui Expelliarmus, Potter et Agaçant ?

Voldy : Foutu moldu." marmonne-t-il. Puis il reprend à haute voix :" Des crétins.

Enfant : _Mais quand même c'est nul ! C'est trop pas juste !

Voldy : _Oh ça va c'est pas si grave. Et puis je suis là moi. Je suis beau non ?

Enfant : _Nan ! T'es moche. Tu pues. Tu fais peur. Et puis t'as pas de nez. T'as un cadeau pour moi au moins ?

Voldy se fait doucereux et murmure : "_Bien sur mon petit que j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Enfant : _C'est quoi ?" D'un coup, il semble beaucoup plus intéressé et excité.

Voldy :" _Ferme les yeux.

L'enfant ferme les yeux et tends les mains, naïvement. Il faut dire qu'il ne sait pas a qui il a à faire.

"Avada kedavra !" s'exclame Voldemort. "Voilà !" dit il en se frottant les mains. "Je voulais lui donner une dragée goût vomi empoisonnée mais pour la peine il l'aura pas. Ca lui apprendra à dire que je suis pas beau. Nan mais ho !"

Et le drôle de lutin repart, content de son forfait en lançant des sorts à droite et à gauche. Quel joyeux Noël ! Enfin pas pour tout le monde...

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez bien rigolé ! Une ptite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? ^^ Je vous mangerai pas ;-)**

 **Volcane4**


	5. Va jouer, Ariana !

**Coucou me revoilà ! Celui là est plus long que les précédents, normalement il devait faire une demi page et** **puis au final, il en fait deux ! On ne se refait pas ! Alors je vous préviens, c'est guimauve, guimauve, guimauve et Albus est même un peu ridiculisé ! J'espère que vous allez rire, la première à qui j'ai fait lire ce truc a bien aimé en tout cas ! Ah et je sais que les Grindeldore sont souvent dramatiques mais là non rassurez vous ! C'est du pur humour ! :D**

 **Disclaimer : Pas à moi les persos !**

 **Rating : K+/T pour un langage vraiment** **suggestif**

 **Personnages : Albus Dumbledore, Abelforth Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald, Ariana Dumbledore** **Pairing : Albus / Gellert**

 **Résumé : Quand il est face à Gellert, Albus se ramollit totalement, ce qui a le don d'agacer son frère Abelforth. Et quand en plus, le blondinet se met à draguer Albus devant la petite sœur, c'est le pompon !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Va jouer, Ariana !**

Albus Dumbledore était sur le point de partir se promener en forêt, tandis qu'Abelforth jouait dans la cour avec Ariana, leur sœur de douze ans et, chose étonnante, une chèvre. La porte s'ouvrit sur un adolescent blond de l'âge d'Abelforth, ce qui agaça prodigieusement ce dernier. Depuis que l'été avait commencé, Albus délaissait totalement sa famille pour passer son temps à batifoler avec ce voyou slave arrivé d'on ne savait où.

Abelforth n'était pas aussi stupide que semblait le penser son frère et il avait bien compris que leurs relations dépassaient le simple stade de l'amitié. Franchement, qu'y avait-il d'amical dans la formule «Il me tarde de découvrir une fois encore ta baguette, de tâter le cuir de tes bourses et d'embrasser l'objet de nos désirs en admirant ta fleur» ? Si Ariana aurait pu s'y méprendre, les formules alambiquées et bien compliquées pour ne pas dire grand-chose de Grindelwald ne trompaient pas le plus jeune des frères. Albus avait-il perdu tout sens des responsabilités pour s'octroyer le droit d'avoir un petit ami ? Est-ce qu'il avait une petite copine, lui ? Bon, oui, et pas qu'une mais il les voyait à Poudlard ! Non mais, comment ils faisaient les autres ?

«_ Salut Albus !, dit Gellert d'une voix chaleureuse en lui tapant dans le dos.

_ Je… euh… Salut Gellert, on va chez toi aujourd'hui ? Pour… euh… tu sais, les... recherches…» répondit le dit Albus, rougissant et jetant sans cesse des coups d'oeil gênés derrière lui.

Pathétique, pensa Abelforth. Incapable de contrôler ses sentiments ! Mais prenez une chambre, avait-il envie de leur crier.

«_ Tu sais que j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit ?, mutina le blond charmeur.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui… Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais complètement trempé !

_ Hum Ariana va jouer avec la chevre, d'accord ? Albus et Gellert parlent de… choses de grands., dit Abelforth en lançant un regard noir au blondinet.

_ Abel ! Pourquoi Gellert dit qu'il était trempé en se réveillant ?, s'écria la jeune fille qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de la journée.

_ Eh bien parce que Gellert, ce grand gaillard, eh bien tu vois, à l'âge qu'il a, il fait encore pipi au lit ! » répondit Abelforth d'un ton enjoué, content de pouvoir rabaisser un peu cet homme bien trop beau pour être aussi intelligent. Parce qu'il fallait être réaliste quand même, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir !

Abelforth perçut un éclat de rire de la part de son frère et un regard plus noir que l'encre de la part du jeune blond. Quand à Ariana, elle pouffait en caressant la chèvre.

Abel allait retourner dans la maison lorsqu'il entendit Albus déclarer :

«_ Moi j'étais tout dur ! Complètement dressé ! »

Non mais c'était une blague ?!

«_ Si vous pouviez continuer votre dirty talk ailleurs ça m'arrangerait !, dit-il choqué.

_ C'est quoi le dirty talk ? » interrogea Ariana.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ne parle que dans les moments gênants ?

«_ C'est quand on parle des choses sales, comme le pantalon dans lequel Gellert a fait pipi., répondit Abelforth – évidemment, son frère était occupé à autre chose.

_Et pourquoi Albus était dur et dressé ? »

Elle choisissait vraiment mal son moment !

« _ Il a fait un cauchemar, s'écria-t-il simplement.

_ Mais non petite Ariana, ton frère explique mal. En vérité, Albus a fait un très beau rêve, il a rêvé d'amour, tu sais l'amour c'est quelque chose que tu découvriras plus tard quand tu seras un peu plus mûre. Abelforth ne connaît pas ça, c'est pour cela qu'il est si sévère. Mais si Albus s'est réveillé dressé dans son lit trop dur, c'est parce qu'il était choqué que ce rêve ne soit pas vrai. Même s'il va rapidement le devenir, n'est-ce pas Albus ? »

Non seulement il embobinait sa sœur mais en plus il continuait à draguer Albus devant elle ?! Et est-ce qu'il rêvait ou est-ce que le blond était en train de se coller à son frère ?! Et de… de se frotter à lui ?! Devant Ariana ?! Bienvenue chez les fous, se dit Abelforth ! Pitié, il allait devenir aveugle !

«_ D'ailleurs, toi aussi, cher Abelforth, ça te ferait du bien de sortir avec quelqu'un. Sans aucune méchanceté bien sûr !, susurra Grindelwald.

_ Gellert est un très bon entremetteur !, assura Albus.

_ Surtout quand j'y trouve mon intérêt, susurra-t-il encore.

_ Bon si vous pouviez allez flirter ailleurs… Y a quand même une enfant ici..., soupira Abelforth.

_ Flirter ? C'est quoi ? En tout cas Gellert est drôlement beau aujourd'hui !

_ C'est rien Ari, des trucs de grands. Va jouer !, s'écria Abelforth.

_ Flirter, c'est quand on est amoureux et qu'on s'embrasse, qu'on se fait des calins, qu'on se colle l'un contre l'autre, qu'on se dit des mots doux, qu'on se tient la main… En fait c'est le stade avant de faire l'amour. » rectifia Gellert avec un sourire en coin.

Abelforth n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il rêvait ou ce petit con était en train de faire l'éducation sentimentale de sa sœur de douze ans ?!

«_ Mais ça, tu comprendras ce que ça veut dire quand tu seras plus grande !, dit Abelforth plus qu'exaspéré.

_ Bébé ? Tu veux pas qu'on aille chez toi ? »

Bébé ?! Non mais sérieusement ?! Albus était vraiment trop ridicule ! En tout cas, c'était une bonne idée qu'ils partent ! Qu'ils y aillent, décidément, la compagnie des chèvres était bien meilleure que celle de ces deux énergumènes !Ils sortirent donc… pour s'embrasser à pleine bouche, se frotter et se peloter à deux mètres de la maison. Franchement, ils se moquaient du monde !

«_ Abel ? Ils font quoi Gellert et Albus ? Ils flirtent ? Ou ils font l'amour ?, fit Ariana.

_ Euh ils… jouent., répondit Abelforth, avant de hurler : Albus ! Y a une enfant ici !

Ils continuèrent leur séance de pelotage, Albus gémissant et Abelforth pestant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que Grindelwald semble retrouver une once de bon sens et attrape Albus dans ses bras pour le faire transplaner. Eh bien, ce n'était pas trop tôt !

 **Alors vous avez aimé ? Review ? Promis je mords pas j'aurai juste un énorme sourire !**

 **Volcane4**


	6. Quand l'alcool déshinibe

**Je suis de retour avec un petit dialogue mais ne vous attendez pas à des publications régulières vu que je n'ai plus d'ordi. A la base écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu (y a pas à dire, les jeux, les défis et les concours, ça motive !), j'ai décidé de vous le faire lire puisque les quelques amies qui l'ont lu ont aimé.**

 **Personnages : Drago, Harry,** **Ron, He** **rmione, Astoria, Ginny, Daphné, Blaise et Luna**

 **Pairing : Principalement Drarry mais aussi Ginny/Astoria et** **Romione**

 **Rating : T**

 **Résumé : Une soi** **rée en boîte qui dégénère et fout la honte.**

 **Quand l'alcool déshinibe**

Drago : Harry ? J'étais vraiment bourré hier soir ?

Harry : Euh... Pas plus que moi je crois.

Drago : Merlin... J'ai fait quoi ? Enfin je veux dire... ON a fait quoi ?

Harry : Ben... Je viens d'en parler avec Hermione et c'était pas jojo...

Drago : Parce que Granger m'a vu bourré en plus ?!

Harry : Oui mais t'inquiète Ron était pas mieux !

Drago : Parce que Weasley était de la partie ?! Mais qui y avait d'autre ?

Harry : Ginny et Astoria qui se roulaient des pelles dans un coin, Blaise qui se fumait des pétards, Daphné qui a fait un strip-tease sur la table et Luna qui faisait la danse des nargoles. Sans avoir rien bu je précise.

Drago : Super... Mais si je comprends bien, Granger était la seule à être sobre.

Harry : Nan y avait Luna aussi.

Drago : Nan mais elle, elle compte pas. Juste. Pour mon honneur, dis-moi que Weaslette et Astoria étaient bourrées.

Harry : Oh elles étaient bien joyeuses mais pas au point d'oublier ce qu'elles ont vu !

Drago : Merlin... Donc tout le monde a vu le grand Drago Malefoy bourré. Formidable...

Harry : C'est surtout la position dans laquelle ils nous ont vus qui est gênante...

Drago : Je sens venir le pire. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait comme connerie ?

Harry : Eh bien... Ils se pourrait que tu m'aies très légèrement taillé une pipe dans la boîte et que je t'ai très légèrement laissé faire...

Drago : Par dans la boîte, tu entends dans une backroom n'est-ce pas ?

Harry : Pas vraiment non.

Drago : Tu m'affoles là ! On a quand même pas fait ça dans les chiottes ?!

Harry : Nope !

Drago : Derrière un pot de fleur ?

Harry : Non plus.

Drago : Derrière le comptoir alors ?

Harry : Tu chauffes mais c'est pas tout a fait ça.

Drago : Mais où par les couilles de Merlin ?!

Harry : Selon Hermione, on a fait ça SUR le comptoir !

Drago : !

Harry : Ouais...

Drago : Granger ne nous a pas viré de la boîte quand on a fait ça ?

Harry : Nan... Elle nous a virés de la boîte mais pas à ce moment là. En fait, elle a viré tout le monde de la boîte au moment où Ron a dis qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir deux filles dans son lit et qu'il aurait bien fait un plan à trois avec Hermione et Astoria. Tout ça en mettant la main aux fesses d'Astoria et en se prenant celle de Ginny sur la joue pas très délicatement. Elle a fait sortir tout le monde à part Luna qui ne la voyait pas.

Drago : Eh bien, c'est formidable, formidablement formidable...

Harry : En tout cas, Hermione m'a dit que j'avais une trique d'enfer.

Drago : POTTER !

 **J'espère que ça vous aura fait rire ^^**

 **Xoxo**

 **Volcane4**


End file.
